The Walking Dead: Cold Storage
| theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Kevin Blumenfeld | country = United States | language = English | num_episodes = 4 | executive_producer = Michael Petok Chris Pollack Jared Hoffman | producer = Sarah J. Donahue | editor = Julius Ramsay Dan Liu | location =Los Angeles, U.S.A. | cinematography = Michael Fimognari | runtime = 24:08 minutes (Total) | company = | distributor = | network = AMC.com | first_aired = | website = http://www.amc.com/shows/the-walking-dead/video-extras/cold-storage-webisodes | website_title = Cold Storage at AMC.com | image_size = 250 | screenplay = | story = }} The Walking Dead: Cold Storage is a four-part web series based on the television series The Walking Dead. It aired in its entirety on October 1, 2012, on AMC's official website, two weeks before the premiere of the third season of the show. The web series follows the story of a young man named Chase as he seeks shelter in a storage facility commanded by a malicious employee named B.J. This web series marks a second installment, following The Walking Dead: Torn Apart, which aired a year earlier. Synopsis Chase (Josh Stewart) is portrayed as a survivor seeking refuge on a rooftop near Atlanta, Georgia. Despite his intention to reunite with his sister (who is referenced to be in a separate caravan), Chase and companion Harris (Chris Nelson) decide to investigate a nearby storage facility. The two are quickly swarmed by walkers and Harris is killed in the attack, but Chase manages to escape, unharmed, to one of the storage units. It is revealed that the storage units are under the sole command of a former employee named B.J., who is initially hostile to Chase. B.J. changes his mind after Chase offers to restore a damaged basement generator in exchange for one of B.J's box trucks. Chase takes some clothes from a storage unit which also contains family photo albums indicating it belonged to Rick Grimes. After a nonchalant B.J. fails to mention the presence of walkers in the basement, Chase's suspicions are raised. Chase's suspicions are confirmed when B.J. shows Chase a pile of dead bodies and mercilessly fires a shot at Chase, who collapses into the pile of bodies, apparently dead. Chase survives the shooting with only a graze to his temple and returns to the compound to take revenge. He inadvertently finds Kelly (a female employee B.J. claimed had called in sick the day "shit hit the fan"), who explains that B.J. murdered the other employees and forced her into sexual slavery. B.J., realizing the situation, confronts Kelly and her liberator, refusing to let Chase leave with her. The events of this standoff culminate in B.J.'s decapitation (presumably by Kelly) while the two survivors escape the compound in a box truck (implied to be low on gas). B.J.'s zombified head is shown on a table watching the surveillance monitors as the compound is overrun by walkers. Cast * Josh Stewart as Chase * Daniel Roebuck as B.J. * Cerina Vincent as Kelly * Chris Nelson as Harris Crew * Director: Greg Nicotero * Writer: John Esposito * Producer: Sarah J. Donahue * Executive producers: Michael Petok, Chris Pollack, and Jared Hoffman * Composer: Kevin Blumenfeld * Cinematography: Jonathan Hall * Editors: Julius Ramsay and Dan Liu * Production designer: Brett Snodgrass * Art direction: Jenna Sanders * Costume designer: Bonnie Stauch Webisodes |DirectedBy=Greg Nicotero |WrittenBy=John Esposito |Aux4=4:29 }} |DirectedBy=Greg Nicotero |WrittenBy=John Esposito |Aux4=4:57 }} |DirectedBy=Greg Nicotero |WrittenBy=John Esposito |Aux4=5:38 }} |DirectedBy=Greg Nicotero |WrittenBy=John Esposito |Aux4=9:04 }} }} References External links * * [https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2022190/ The Walking Dead: Cold Storage] at the Internet Movie Database Cold Storage Category:Prequel television series Category:Drama web series Category:Horror fiction web series Category:American web series Category:Streamy Award-winning channels, series or shows